New Song
by joinie
Summary: Maya comes over to teach Imogen her new song. How does Fiona react to it?


**Fandom, Pairing**: Degrassi, Fiona/Imogen, Maya

**Summary**: Maya comes over to teach Imogen her new song. How does Fiona react to it?

**Note**: Set during Doll Parts, part 1. Also, basically fluff.

* * *

Maya knocked on what she hoped was the right door. It was hard getting a hold of Imogen outside of band practice. That girl always seems to be doing something. She managed to schedule a long enough time to teach Imogen her song today. They were supposed to meet at the auditorium however Imogen had changed the location and gave her an address to meet her at.

"Maya! Glad you could make it. Welcome to our humble abode." Imogen greeted as she opened the door.

"Umm, wow. Your place is lovely." Maya stepped in noticing how amazing her loft looked.

"Thank you Maya, it's actually Fiona's place. How are you, you're looking glamorous today."

"Oh Tori and Tristian gave me a makeover."

"You look really good," Fiona piped in, "Did you want anything to eat? A drink?"

"Umm, no thanks."

"So what was this band stuff you needed?"

"Right." Maya started to fiddle with her guitar case, "I wrote a song and Mo wanted me to teach you the vocals for the band."

Imogen walked over to where Fiona was sitting on the couch and grabbed her bowl of popcorn.

"Hey! That's mine." Fiona cried. "I offered Maya food, not you!"

"I don't think so and before you try to fight for it, remember what happened last time?" Imogen replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah well I got you back didn't I?"

They both chucked privately before Maya, feeling somewhat uncomfortable cleared her throat. The other two turned around sheepily, realising they had an audience.

"Sorry Maya, Fiona insisted we come here to do the band thing."

"Excuse me, you're the one who keeps complaining about how we don't have enough time together what with your band and my student council stuff."

"Shoosh Fions," Imogen smirked. "Let's hear Maya's song."

Maya watched as Imogen smirked while Fiona looked on disbelievingly. Maya hope she wasn't in the middle of a fight because that would be incredibly uncomfortable. Then Imogen turned and faced Fiona before placing a quick kiss to her lips. They both burst into giggles and Maya was left wondering how easy and comfortable two people could be with each other. She fiddled with her guitar and began to play. Maya sang and watched as Fiona and Imogen watched on. She noticed how close they were and how they somehow can't seem to keep their hands off each other. Fiona's arms were around Imogen and their fingers somehow managed to intertwine. Maya didn't know why but she was kind of jealous. Was it the fact that they were paying more attention to each other than the song? Or was it because she never really had that with Cam?

... because action speak louder than words."

"Bravo!" Imogen called out. "That's great, why don't you sing it? You have lovely vocals for it."

"I agree, I didn't know you had that in you, little Matlin." Fiona winked.

"Fions, don't flirt with my band friend!"

"What? That was totally what she was going for with the song."

"If you're trying to make me jealous it's not working." Imogen peeled herself from Fiona and crossed her arms.

Maya thought she should interrupt before things got inappropriate, "Thanks Fiona!" Maya exclaimed.

"My pleasure," Fiona flirted, completely ignoring Imogen.

"Okay, it's working a little bit."

Fiona, still ignoring Imogen continued, "Why does Mo want Imogen to sing it instead of you?"

"He wanted someone guys could lust over and be sexy on stage or something along those lines."

"Whoa, I am totally not ok with that." Fiona suddenly cried.

"What's wrong Fiona? You don't want people lusting over me like how you were lusting over Maya?" Imogen chuckled.

Maya somewhat felt dignified. She could be the type to have someone lust over. Fiona's a lesbian who thought she looked nice and was being all flirty. Fiona, who lived in a very stylish place all by herself didn't think she was plain like everyone else. It was flattering more than anything. Amidst her thoughts she could hear the whispers of the couple in front of her.

"I can't believe Mo is pimping you out!"

"What? Don't think I can be _lusted _after." Imogen teased.

"You are definitely lust-worthy, but only for me. I don't want anyone else thinking thoughts only I should think about you."

"Yes but you know you're the only one who I'll be singing that to, Fions baby." Imogen laughed.

Fiona and Imogen were entering a conversation Maya would rather not hear.

"Fine fine, I will definitely be there at every show but you have to give me a private show tonight, so I can assess."

"Assess eh?"

Maya finally interrupted. "Okay Imogen, here's the lyrics and sound sheet. If you need anything you have my number. I think I better leave you two alone now."

"Thanks for making your way over here, see you at band practice tomorrow."

"Come on," Fiona stood up. "I'll walk you out."

Maya felt jealous at the effortless relationship these two were in. They're so settled, yet still so exciting. They miss each other and they make plans. They laugh and joke and kiss without a worry in the world. Maya wished she could be in something similar.

"You okay Maya?" Fiona asked as she noticed the far away gaze of the little one next to her.

"Umm, Fiona? Can I ask you something? How come you and Imogen make it look so easy?"

"Aww, niners are so cute! It wasn't always easy. It took us forever to finally end up together. We were best friends who ended up kissing on top of the ferris wheel. Then we talked and talked and talked about it before finally realised we wanted the same thing."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"It is, but so worth it. You'll find your someone. You're gorgeous, you're talented and you have a lovely voice."

Maya thought about what Fiona was saying. Fiona was someone who up until this point was practically a stranger. If she thought Maya was all those things, maybe she could be different in other peoples eyes.

"Do you think I could do a beauty pageant?"

"Oh fun! Definitely. let me know how it goes. Sorry I've been such a terrible host but I really really want to be making out with her right now."

Maya laugh and said her goodbyes. She picked up her phone and texted Tori, maybe she will enter the pageant after all.


End file.
